Three Things
by idontshipwhouffle
Summary: What if Clara saw three things that the Doctor hides. Things that he hides from others to avoid the explanation because it hurts too much.
1. The Ring

_You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us? _

_You think we don't recall them more clearly in times of great trouble?_

_-Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

"Doctor," Clara asked, pointing at the Doctor's chest, "what's that?". The Doctor looked down to see his necklace with a ring on it exposed from being under his shirt.

"It's a necklace, chain thing." The Doctor said looking uncomfortable

Clara rolled her eyes, "Yes, I can see that. I mean what is that?" she asked, gently touching the ring.

"Uh, yes, yes it is. A wedding band actually." The Doctor replied, tucking the chain back under his shirt.

"Oh. " Clara paused for a moment, "Is it yours?"

"No, I stole it." The Doctor said sarcastically, "Of course it's mine."

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"River. You, uh, met her in that thingy when you were asleep."

"Oh, yeah." Clara remembered, "So you two were married then?" It was more of a statement than a question. The Doctor was quiet and was staring at the floor awkwardly. "Doctor?"

"Er, yes we were married." He answered.

"How long?"

"Lost track of time."

"So, quite a while then?"

"S'pose so." The Doctor sighed and looked up at Clara, "Can we please not talk about this?" Clara ignored his request.

"You said she was an ex," Clara stated, "why?"

"I did? I meant late. You found out that she was dead at Trenzalore, she even told you that."

Clara frowned, confused, "How did you know?"

"I could see and hear her just as much as you could." The Doctor said.

"Why didn't you talk to her?"

"It hurt too much."

"You loved her, didn't you." Clara said sympathetically. The Doctor touched the ring hidden under his shirt.

"Very much,"He replied, "I still do." The Doctor smiled sadly and looked at the doors leading to outside of the TARDIS.

_The way he's looking at the doors_, Clara noted, _It's as almost as he can see someone..._

* * *

**Sooooo, what did ya think? Please give me some reviews and I'll give you chocolate chip bikkies (it's better if you can imagine them)**

**I'll put up the next chapter soon (I think) :D**


	2. The Photo

_Do not pity the dead, Harry, pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

"Hey, Doctor," Clara said, picking up a photo from the floor, "what's this..." growing quiet at the end of her question when she caught a glimpse of the picture before the Doctor snatched it from her hands.

"I'll have that thank you." he replied curtly before putting it into one of his pockets in his coat. He turned to walk away, but Clara firmly grabbed him by his shoulder and spun him around to face her.

"Doctor," Clara asked gently, "please tell me. Who's in the picture?". The Doctor looked away and handed her the photo reluctantly.

"River Song and Alana."The Doctor told her softly.

"Alana?"

"My daughter. River's daughter. Our daughter."

"Why haven't I seen her. Alana?"

"Why do you think? She dead." The Doctor replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Clara didn't know what else to say, "How old was she?"

"2 months old." The Doctor answered in a shaky voice.

"How?"

"How what?"

How did she," Clara paused to think, "how did she...pass away?"

"SIDS" the Doctor said looking at his feet.

Clara looked taken aback, "SIDS? Is that some sort of illness or something?"

"Sudden infant death syndrome. Cot death." The Doctor explained, a single tear trickled down his cheek.

Clara stared away awkwardly, "How was River?"

"How do you think she was?" The Doctor replied harshly, "She was bloody devastated. Kept blaming herself."

"How were you?"

"I was just as bad as River." The Doctor answered quietly, "If only we hadn't we hadn't put her to sleep in her cot. If she'd just stayed up with us a while longer."

Clara pulled him into a hug and whispered, "I know how you feel."

"Sorry to tell you this, but, losing a parent is nothing compared to losing a child Clara." The Doctor sighed sadly."Even though everyone dies, it's nothing like losing a child."

"No Doctor. I do know how you feel. I mean it."

The Doctor drew back, frowning in confusion. " What do you mean?"

Clara looked slightly embarrassed, "Please don't judge me."

"I won't." The Doctor promised.

Clara took a deep breath in and began her story, "When I was 19, I got pregnant." The Doctor opened his mouth to interrupt, but Clara covered his mouth with her hand, "Hush, let me finish. I got pregnant, my family and friends were supportive, so was my boyfriend." She was trying not to cry, "Long story short-"

"Miscarriage?" The Doctor interrupted. Clara shook her head.

"Stillbirth. So Doctor, don't tell me I don't know what it's like because I know. I may not have been with my baby for a long time, but that's what is so hard about it. My baby boy never lived his life..." Clara trailed off, crying. The Doctor pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have assumed anything."

"To assume is to make an ass of you and me." Clara mumbled into the Doctor's shoulder, sadly smiling through her tears.

* * *

**How was that? Please review :) Please. Yeah, sorry about all the Harry Potter quotes, I just find Dumbledore is a mine full of good quotes. I chose the name Alana because it means peace (I'm so cheesy :P)**


End file.
